


夜行蝙蝠

by BooPaa



Category: EXO
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooPaa/pseuds/BooPaa
Kudos: 12





	夜行蝙蝠

“广南洞43岁女性公寓自缢 生前或遭男高中生强奸”

都暻秀把日报上这则小小的报道剪下，塞进钱包中。他的钱包很久没有再打开，被他放进过许多个衣服口袋，这一天重见天日。  
他抽出一张万元钞，买了紫菜包饭工具和两罐啤酒。傍晚下了雨，他借了便利店的公共伞，在进了公寓后抖落水珠，整整齐齐叠好，电梯上升的时间，伞尖指向的地面洇了水，把伞放在门口，都暻秀掏出钥匙。插入。转动。  
金钟仁从拉面碗里抬头看他，眼里心虚。  
“不是让你等我吗？”  
“啊，那个，哥太慢了。”  
都暻秀径直去了厨房，寿司饭是热的，青瓜条和黄萝卜放在案板上。金钟仁听了他的吩咐，但切得不好。都暻秀拿起，中间就断了。  
过去什么人和他说过，能好好吃饭，就能好好生活。  
他和金钟仁吃饭很安静。金钟仁手里还有一本科学杂志，偶尔推过来指着图片问都暻秀：“这是什么？”  
都暻秀和他说完，金钟仁就不再看下方的文字了。  
喝完酒都暻秀先去洗澡，金钟仁没头没脑地开门进来，浴室热气不足，都暻秀侧过身避着。  
“哥，你没拿毛巾。”  
“谢谢。”  
他伸出带水的胳膊还泛着被冲刷的红。金钟仁失去毛巾后，手在空中摆了两下，说：“我去丢垃圾。”  
“去吧。带上伞，雨停了就还给便利店。”  
“哥。”  
“怎么了？”  
“你不再去上学了吗？”  
都暻秀打开花洒，盖住自己的声音：“或许吧。”

半个月前都暻秀找到了金钟仁贴的合租信息。他们是同一所高中的二年级和三年级，仅仅互相知道的关系。金钟仁对都暻秀很满意，他提出合租的缘由是母亲改嫁了，自己无力全租。  
“母亲是你的合租者吗？”  
“本来不应该是的。”金钟仁想了想，又说，“继母，可以理解吧？”  
“可以理解。”  
二十天前都暻秀的母亲自缢了。她先去警察局报了案，报案自己被强奸，三天后她在公寓自缢。处理后事时都暻秀见到了警察。  
“虽然你母亲希望这件事和你保密，但她已经去世了，我想你应该知道。”  
警察和都暻秀说了母亲被强奸的事，同时遗憾地告知或许难有进展。母亲被强奸是1月26日，将近一个月前，身体里的证据已经不存在。案发地在便利店侧门开出的小巷，便利店的cctv已经被新的十五天覆盖，街道的录像并不完整。  
唯一的物证是母亲扯下的校服臂章。是都暻秀的学校。他央求警察给他看录像，那时段从便利店里只进出了一个同校的男学生，就是金钟仁。他把书包反提在身侧，盖住了胳膊，快步离开，神色匆忙。都暻秀认为。  
“他！”  
“不是他。”警察摇了摇头，“能确定。”  
“为什么？”  
“他有不在场证明。”  
“是什么？”  
警察深吸口气：“你不是检察官吧，学生。”片刻，又拍了拍他的肩，“总之，我们争取继续查。请节哀。”

都暻秀找到了金钟仁的臂章。并不新，但也不能说太旧。布料的扎口有些凌乱，那或许是母亲扯的，可金钟仁一向手里没轻重，无意地弄坏过很多东西。  
都暻秀帮金钟仁把校服挂起来熨时，他就蹲在一旁撑着手望着都暻秀。  
“哥真好啊，哥怎么会那么好呢。”  
“那你好吗？”  
他眯起眼，弯起嘴角，摇着头说：“我啊？不哦。”  
在金钟仁的校服旁边，挂着都暻秀的。高一个年级，却小一号。都暻秀休学了半学期，谁问原因他都不说。校服就总挂在那里，直到金钟仁慌忙中拿错，另一只胳膊勉强穿进去后，他弓着背，说：“好像被绑起来了。”  
“别弄坏了。”  
都暻秀帮他脱下衣服，金钟仁往后看了他一眼，又迅速转开头。  
都暻秀在住进来后，就很快地把房屋翻找了一遍，没什么特别的，只在金钟仁抽屉里发现一张照片，他和一个仍很美丽的中年女子的合照，或许是他的继母。那张照片普普通通放着，都暻秀凝视着那短发女子，想看出一点自己母亲的影子。随后他又把目光移向一旁的金钟仁，他在笑，轮廓比平时更生动些。  
都暻秀把照片放回去，又有时找出来看一看。  
没太多收获后他选择去电影院打工，忙碌的工作让他暂时忘记应该去思考的一些东西。每当他要去想母亲，胸口便“喀哒”地发出声音地胀痛着，其实那里有一个不可见底的深渊，都暻秀总是绕开走，不能想母亲，他就把注意力放到金钟仁身上。  
他隐约明白自己不该只抓着金钟仁，但无法放弃这块浮木。

金钟仁病了，发高烧。他把自己卷在两层被子里，像一条紫菜包饭。都暻秀喂他吃了药，金钟仁不想他走，请求他留在房间里。  
都暻秀用他的电脑打纸牌游戏，随口和他聊着天。他想起应当要再给学校的家长委员会匿名写一封邮件，告诉他们恶魔就在他们的孩子中。都暻秀并不寄希望于此，只是好奇委员会将作何反应。  
打开网页时，屏幕自动跳出了上次强制关闭的界面。男同性恋色情网站。他条件反射地关上，偏过头看，金钟仁正埋首在被子里，发出含糊的呼声。都暻秀再次打开页面，点击历史记录，零星一些冲击性的标题，男同性恋的交友论坛，还有本地的酒吧。半年前的记录仍有。  
他习惯性点了清理。看着空白一片，才想起这不是自己的电脑。  
打开电邮，在标题里写下：你们的孩子中，有着犯罪者和同性恋者。敲完右手悬起，停顿了一会，又继续写下去。  
两个小时后金钟仁醒来，昏昏沉沉了喊了一声“哥”。都暻秀摸了摸他汗湿的额头，又递给他一只体温计。金钟仁掀起的被子又被都暻秀压了回去，都暻秀拿回体温计，伸手进被子里让他夹住。  
高热，带着湿气，手碰到金钟仁胸口的皮肤时，他感到金钟仁颤了一下。摸索的往前，水银针大概刺到他哪里，金钟仁从鼻腔发出哼声。  
都暻秀忽然想起那些匆匆一瞥的标题。“里面又湿又热”“给哥哥舔大XX”他感到难受，想洗手，手背上蹭过金钟仁的汗珠，但他又记起那触感，男人的胸前也是软的。他有一种隐秘而躁动的欲念，想扯开金钟仁，把他衣不蔽体地丢在光亮与空气中。  
烧退了一些。都暻秀让他在被子里脱下湿了的上衣。在递过干爽的衣服之前，都暻秀忽然问：“上上个月好像有个小型马戏表演，就在便利店附近，1月26日，对吧，你记得吗？”  
金钟仁很快地说：“不知道，1月26日我没有去便利店。”  
都暻秀把衣服给他：“钟仁，很少人能准确地记起两个月前的时间。”  
都暻秀做完了自己的事，将要去做下一件事。这时金钟仁说：“哥是3月16日来的。”

他买了绳子，刀，锯子，钉子，锤子，还有药。有些东西不那么好买，他去了几个市场买的。他找到了那个人，捆住，用刀抵着扯开衣服，既然挣扎不休，只能喂一些药。那压制的感觉，化强大为弱小的感觉。举起锤子和钉子，“再反抗的话，就弄瞎你的眼睛。”  
在漆黑之处再蒙上眼睛，撕下裤子，露出勃起的阴茎。  
都暻秀看着那通红的柱体，他想或许就是这根东西，某个青少年的这根东西，捅进他母亲的下体后，也捅进了他的生活，天的西边插进一根通红的柱体，而后布景被四处捅开，他的世界被这东西挤得密不透风。他好像第一次意识到毁了一切的就是这根东西。于是紧紧握住它，拿起刀子。  
要割下。血液喷溅血肉模糊。它像个生命体般勃动。母亲死得狼狈，却没有流血，她的血也由此补偿。但挨上刀前那东西开始流出滑滑的液体，都暻秀险些握不住，再去抓住它，那东西的主人发出模糊的呻吟。  
他去看那个人的脸，身体上热汗与冷汗交替着一通通出，脸上却是磨砂般的红，没有睡醒的眼睛，唯一湿润的嘴巴一张一合，喊他：“哥。暻秀。哥。”  
都暻秀闭上眼，指尖几乎掐进那肉柱，这样把它抓住，挥刀的手狠狠刺下去。

“啊！”  
他惊醒。  
心跳很快，手掌发麻，喘气很久都暻秀才得以镇定。他去客厅倒了一杯水，路过金钟仁紧闭的房门。躺回床上，第一次他需要去想母亲以回避想起金钟仁。他感到有些冷，于是想起母亲为他盖上被子时肩上的触感，吸了吸鼻子，想一并想起母亲灰色棉衣上冷冷的味道。他终于敢把母亲从一个涂抹不明的受害者背后救出，去想起她本来的样子。  
一瞬间竟然有些想不起。  
这段时间他习惯用一件生冷刻骨的事去麻痹被牵动的柔情。好像从未梳理过究竟发生了什么。他扯过羞耻感遮蔽了他的悲伤，而去分辨那羞耻感，又产生了新的羞耻。母亲受辱是一种不堪咀嚼的痛苦，但那首先让他想起母亲也是一个女人。母亲意味着什么呢。对人子而言母亲是不容侵犯。圣女蒙难的画面与人生之船被凿空的下沉感拉扯着都暻秀。但他恍然间意识到，致使母亲离世的或许正是这种“母亲不容侵犯”的沉默共识。如果罪犯是比他年少一岁的高中生，他本应比去伤害的人更有力量去保护。  
那柄羞耻之剑刺向他的心脏，又被他拔出。  
最根本的是什么呢。我没有妈妈了。  
他把“妈妈”这个称呼还给了母亲。

金钟仁病愈后，都暻秀帮他晒了被子，绳子有一些高，当都暻秀把被子抛向天空时，金钟仁抓住了它，而后伸手搭在了绳子上。他转过头，笑得有些许得意。  
“我也为哥做点什么吧，真的，哥总在照顾我。”  
金钟仁跟在他身后絮絮不止，都暻秀让他抬起床垫，为了重新铺床。这时都暻秀注意到床板的位置有一些歪。金钟仁去上学后，都暻秀重新移开床垫，掀起床板，在下面找到一个塑料袋。他像等待着什么一样屏住呼吸，解开后是几张纸和一瓶东西。一张是一件同性恋酒吧的派对纪念票，已盖入场章，时间是1月26日晚，一张是便利店的收银小票，买了一盒安全套和一瓶润滑油，时间是1月26日晚。那盒安全套藏在最下方，还未拆封。  
这是不充分的证据。都暻秀想起警察说能确定他的不在场证明，或许警察去核对过了，或许他们也并不在意。或许是金钟仁故意放在这里的，或许他早就准备好了。强奸一个人需要多长的时间呢，一个人被怀疑却是一辈子。  
想了一会，他打开钱包，把那张小小的报道放进塑料袋里，扎好，又放回床下，移回床板，床垫，拍了拍金钟仁的床，阳光中有细小的飞尘。  
他可能真的有其它事要做，可能在一个死角待了太久。

都暻秀在一家小型公司做打字员，从窗户往下能看到便利店和那条小巷，他观察着是否有人总来。有时也能看到金钟仁，他进去就出来，偶尔在门口拉开一罐饮料。有一次都暻秀又看到了，就下楼和他打了个招呼。金钟仁偏过头，凝望着他说：“哥，你很少笑。”  
“嗯？”  
“你刚才笑了，很好看。”  
都暻秀因为这句话又笑了。他的脸部肌肉快忘记这种记忆。金钟仁因而也笑了，然后转身走回家。  
他个子很高，但总手插裤袋，变得有些驼背。金钟仁没什么朋友，放学不久后他就会到家。都暻秀不爱开灯，傍晚时金钟仁总先敲敲门，“哥，你在吗？”  
这天吃饭的时候，金钟仁说：“哥，你的头发好像长长了，要我给你剪吗？”  
都暻秀的“不要”还没说出口，金钟仁就起身去拿剪刀。  
“哥很不相信我吧，但奇怪的是，这件事我做得很好的，一下也不试吗？”  
金钟仁给他围上围裙，长梳梳着都暻秀的头发，理发剪闪着银光，咬合的时候能听到细微的“喳喳”声，最后才是“咔嚓”。屏息的时间中好像只有刀刃在走的声音，都暻秀从镜子里看到金钟仁俯在自己脖子后方，过分专注地处理着发尾。呼吸都被控制得很小心。  
“做得很好。”都暻秀看着变得清爽的自己，金钟仁的海绵擦过他下颚。  
“是吧。”他挑起眉毛。  
晚上看了一卷录像带。金基德的《圣殇》。讲的是一个女人为了给被追债致残的儿子报仇，假扮成追债人的母亲，让他获得母爱又失去母爱的故事。矮桌上有两罐啤酒，都暻秀戴着眼镜坐在沙发上，金钟仁则在他腿边倚着，坐在地上，腿穿进矮桌里。  
除了主人公说话的声音，就只有冰凉的啤酒“咕咚”往下灌的声音。都暻秀分神看了眼金钟仁白色棉衫里的脊背，想象他如果是只透明的海洋动物，或许能看到那道水流流过的方向。  
电影结束后，金钟仁感慨说：“好像是母亲的人就总会去救人，不管是不是她的孩子，当然啦，最后也不会原谅人。”  
他回过头，征求都暻秀的同意。都暻秀只是不置可否地发出鼻音，起身去收拾啤酒罐。金钟仁忽然抓起遥控，倒带，画面定格在男主人公对母亲的强暴戏上。  
“哥看这种场景，会有感觉吗？”  
那女人，那母亲，面色痛苦无比。  
“不会吧，不应该会吧，是人啊，是人都不会有吧。”都暻秀意识到金钟仁不是在自言自语，是近乎哀切地在问他。  
都暻秀于是看着他，慢慢动着嘴巴，说：“会有啊。”  
金钟仁愣住了。直到他看到都暻秀笑起来，于是他也笑了。  
“啊，哥，真是的。说会有的话，就要把哥开除人类了。”

都暻秀出了一趟门，又回来。金钟仁已经睡下了，他的门没锁，都暻秀轻易地打开。掀开被子，隐约看到他侧身睡露出的弯曲的脊背，像一条死去的龙。  
金钟仁因为被打扰梦境，发出不满的声音。都暻秀躺进去，从背后抱住他。  
金钟仁醒了，浑身一颤，嘟暻秀在他脑后说：“不要回头。”  
他于是弓着身子，叫他：“哥…”  
“钟仁在学校里过得好吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“学校里有什么人被欺负吗？”  
“没有，哥…”  
都暻秀撩起金钟仁的衣摆，伸进去摸着他因为紧张而缩起的腹部。  
“钟仁如果被欺负，会原谅让你被欺负的人吗？”  
金钟仁摁住他的手，却被都暻秀另一只手挤进身下，又摁住，他被拦腰捆在都暻秀身前。  
“哥现在欺负你，怎么样？你会反抗我吗？”  
他感到金钟仁在压抑着什么，拳头松松紧紧，小臂上的肌肉被牵动。都暻秀干脆剥下金钟仁的裤子，小腿压住他的膝盖，从口袋里摸出润滑油，胡乱倒在金钟仁股间。他在挣扎，却没有尽全力。  
“不是喜欢我吗？”  
这句话后，金钟仁猛然把都暻秀顶开，但又被他从正面压住。窗外透进的月光里他看到了都暻秀黑玻璃珠一样的眼睛。  
“你不反抗的话，就不算强奸了，钟仁。”  
金钟仁不动了，只是哀求地看着他。都暻秀分开他的双腿，手插进变得滑腻的后面，在高热狭窄的甬道里开拓，然后将自己半勃起的阴茎塞了进去。  
金钟仁脸上露出痛苦难忍的神色，都暻秀机械动着腰。在撞击中他们都渐渐感到快感，金钟仁叫着哥，伸手去抓都暻秀的胳膊，抬起下身迎合他。都暻秀低下头，吻住他湿润的嘴唇，他咬着金钟仁的舌头，金钟仁也任他咬。  
“很疼吧。”  
他放开。身下是金钟仁皱起的眉和湿透的眼。都暻秀想他的眼泪只有两个流向，爱或是罪。  
他快速地干着，下身在摩擦中迷上快感，为了延续那快感而快速干着。金钟仁发出呜呜咽咽又煽情的声音，都暻秀狠心将他的嘴捂上，金钟仁受伤的舌头反复顶着他的掌心，像另一个无解的性器官。  
钟仁。都暻秀看着被自己欺负的他，想。你最好不要让我知道，你是为了赎罪。


End file.
